Angels Sometimes Fall
by hey grace run
Summary: who is the girl that made the infamous Sirius Black fall in love?
1. prolouge

Hi, I'm Sirius Black and I'm going to tell you about the one girl I ever loved. She was an enigma and she was taken off this Earth much too soon.

I remember the day I met Edie. It was the first day of my fifth year. I was going to kick her out of the compartment until I saw her. _Like really saw her._ Her tan legs dangled out the window as she lay on her back revealing her flat stomach. Her outfit showcased her body perfectly. She never had one set style. She wore what she liked, what fit her mood that day. No one in England compared. She wore these demin cut offs that barely covered anything. Her plaid flannel shirt was tied under her bust. She had a sparkly piercing in her belly button. Her long brown hair spilled over the bench and the ends just brushed the floor. Did I mention that she was the picture of perfection?

But, the physical wasn't the only amazing thing about her. It was just like sprinkles on top of an already delicious ice cream sundae. She was a little ball of energy. She never held back. She had been through so much and still managed to have a smile on her face. Well, there was a point in time where there wasn't but, we'll get into that later. She could charm a dementor. I'm rambling aren't I?

I'm going to stop talking about her and we'll start this adventure. The day Edith Gibson walked into the Maraduer's lives.

* * *

so, let me know what you think? be nice. this is only the prolouge.


	2. first day of the rest of our lives

_Author's Note: sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. hopefully i'll have the next one up but like wednesday. but, don't hate me if i can't. also, thanks to the person who reviewed it means bunches oh and the person who put me on their alerts. i love you guys. _

_i hope you like this chapter. _

* * *

"not a lot right now makes sense to me and it won't sit patiently."

-_first day of the rest of our lives by mxpx_

* * *

The black towns car pulled up slowly to the entrance of King Cross Train Station.

"Miss we're here." The driver turned and told the girl in the back seat. The girl snapped out of her revelry.

"Thank you." She said quietly, she grabbed her bag and her trunk then made her way into the station. She walked aisle after aisle. "Ok, so there's a platform 9 and a platform 10. Where the fuck is platform 9 and ¾?" She muttered to herself. She really didn't have the patience for this.

"Pardon, do you need help?" Edith turned around and looked up. In front of her was a tall boy. Well, in reality everyone was taller then her. But, that' besides the point. He had sandy blonde hair and sad amber eyes. He was attractive even with the angry scars he had running along his skin.

"You'll think I'm crazy." She laughed nervously and blushed.

"Platform 9 and ¾?" He looked at her knowingly. She nodded vigorously. "You have to run through this column directly in front of you." He pointed at the column.

"I have to what?!" She cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"You have to run through the column." He laughed as her caribbean blue eyes widened in shock. "Come on. We'll go together." She looked slightly afraid.

"Hold my hand?" She asked, feeling silly.

Without a weird look, chuckle, or cocked eyebrow the boy grabbed her hand and together went through the column.

"Thank you." She said finding her beat up cowboy boots very interesting.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Remus Lupin." His smiled was so kind and gentle.

"I'm Edith Gibson." She said smiling back at him.

"Are you-" Remus was cut off by a boisterous young man with messy black hair and eye glasses.

"REMUS! Buddy, how was your summer?" The boy with glasses jumped on Remus. Edith smiled at the obviously very close friendship these two young men shared.

"I'll see you around, Remus." She said more to herself then anything else.

Edith made her way onto the Hogwarts Express, the floor was vibrating with the power of the engine. A bunch of wild first years ran past her knocking her tiny body conveniently into an empty compartment. Kicking off her boots, she laid down across the bench and stuck her manicured feet out the window. Edith fell into a quiet daydream. Only vaguely aware that someone was about to disturb her blissful solitude.

Sirius dodged the younger students whilst trying to escape James wrath. He ran none to gracefully of silently into a compartment.

Edith jumped at the surprise visitor and fell from the bench with a thud.

"Who the fuck-" she growled.

"I'm really sorry. But, can I hide in here?" The boy asked peeking through the window of the compartment door.

"Yeah. Whatever." She held her hand out. "Help me up, will ya? It's your fault I'm on the damn floor." The boy looked at her hand and then back at the girl.

"Be nice and I'll think about it." He smirked at the beautiful young women in front of him.

"Fuck that." She hoisted herself back into her seat and resumed the very comfortable position she had been in. Once Edith had laid back down, Sirius finally got a good look at the new girl in front of him.

"I'm Sirius." He said introducing himself, silently hoping that she would be his "entertainment" for the train ride.

"And I'm sleepy. So introduce yourself later and shh." She held her index finger up to her full lips and tried desperately to cling to what remained of her dreamworld. Sirius not allowing the brush to hinder what he wanted to be an exciting trip decided to further annoy her.

"That's not very polite, you know?" He pouted at her. Edith nearly melted at the sad handsome face in front of her. She shook herself free of those thoughts.

"Excuse me, your the one who barged into my cabin with no regard as to who might be in here. Don't talk to me about being polite." She snapped at him. His presence was starting to grate on her last nerve.

"Your pretty sexy when your flustered." He smirked at her. She sat up quickly and glared at him.

"Just get the fuck out, bro. Find somewhere else to hide." She snarled, she found herself wishing her wand wasn't in her backpack. When Edith said this, he did the exact opposite. He made himself more comfortable. Sirius was about to open his mouth and say something witty, when a another body slammed into his. Edith almost immediately recognized him as the boy who had jumped on Remus. The boy suddenly stopped hitting Sirius and noticed there were other people in the compartment.

"You." He said pointing at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, your the girl who was with Remus, right?" He smiled widely at the fact that he remembered who she was. She nodded.

"I'm Edith Gibson." She stuck her tiny hand out to meet his.

"James Potter. Oh, I have to get Remus now. He felt terrible when you disappeared. Even though it was my fault, I tend to need a lot of attention." James smiled when he heard Edith giggle. James quickly ran out of the compartment screaming Remus's name.

"How come you told him your name?" Sirius asked not liking the fact that this girl could careless about him. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Look, I think we started off on the wrong foot. Can we start over?" He asked her hoping that she would accept his offer.

"Yeah, lemme apologize first. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. I've just had a rough couple monthes." Sirius nodded understanding what she was saying. "I'm Edith Gibson. What's your name?" She asked smirking at him.

"Black. Sirius Black." He said in a very suave manner.

"How very James Bond of you." She said giggling, her laugh was contagious to Sirius.

"So, where are you from? I mean, unless I'm really stupid and you've gone to school with us this whole time?" He asked

"Oh, I went to school in America. But, due to extenuating circumstances. I've been transferred here to finish up the next two years." She told him.

"Have you been sorted yet?" She didn't get to answer because James, Remus, and another kid came bursting through the door.

"Do you know how hard it was to find these two? I swear it was ridiculous." James started rambling on and on.

"Prongs, you stopped looking for us when you saw Lily so stop complaining." Remus laughed at the lovestruck expression on James face. "Hi, Edith. Sorry about earlier. But, you can see how he gets."

"Don't worry about it." She laughed "Who's your friend?" She motioned to the chubby boy standing behind him.

''Oh, this is Peter Pettigrew. Peter – Edith, Edith – Peter."

Edith smiled brightly at Peter. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Peter squeaked and mumbled something about needing to use the bathroom.

"Is he ok? Did I say something wrong?" Edith felt very distraught about the situation. The three boys that remained in the cabin just laughed.

"Calm down, he probably pee'd himself because a girl smiled at him." James laughed and did Sirius. Remus tried to look disappointed in the joke at their friend's expense but, you could see the smile poking through.

"Do you know how much longer until we're there? I'm going a lil stir crazy." She looked at the boys.

"Uh, like ten more minutes. We should probably get out stuff together. So, Edith what brings you to Hogwarts?" Remus asked

"It's complicated." She answered. Remus nodded.

"Have you been sorted yet?" James asked

"Yes, into um.. it starts with a G. I have the worst fuckin' memory." Edith started rumbling through her bag. "I know I have that letter-"

"Gryffindor." Sirius told her.

"YEA! That's it. What house are you guys in?" The three boys smiled widely.

"Your stuck with us for the next two years. We're Gryffindor too." Sirius laughed.

"That's great. At least, I'll know somebody." Edith was nervous about being the new girl. Especially in a school were all the kids pretty much grew up together.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of you." Remus told her.

"Thanks guys, that mean's a lot to me." She smiled softly at them, the four kids felt the train pull to a stop. "Well here goes nothing." Edith mumbled to herself.


	3. lost

"have you ever been so lost? know the way and still so lost?"

_lost by katy perry_

* * *

No one at Hogwarts knew quite how to react to Edith Gibson. She had immediately infiltrated the most popular group of kids and still managed to be nice to everyone. No one knew why she was there, not even her new friends the Marauders. Edith in the two weeks she had been there had made quite a name for herself. She wore what she wanted, she never held her tongue for anyone, yet she managed to have even Filch wrapped around her tiny manicured finger and classes hadn't even started yet.

Edith was freaking out today was the first day of classes and she didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that she hadn't slept a wink last night and that definitely was not starting off on the right foot. Hogwarts was supposed to be her second chance and here she was already falling into old habits. Edith sat with her legs dangling of the astronomy tower watching the smoke from her cigarette rise into the night sky.

"Your not going to jump are you?" She heard a soft female voice from behind her.

"Definitely not. Just needed some air. Your Lily right?" She asked as the red head took the seat next to her.

"Yeah. Edith?" She asked already knowing the answer but, asking for formalities sake. Edith nodded her head. "you ready for your first day of classes?"wrong

"No. But, I guess I have to be." Edith laughed humorously.

"What are your classes?" Lily thought it might be easier for the new girl if she had a familiar face in the class, that **actually did work**.

"Um, I'm in O.W.L levels for Defense Against the Darks Arts, Potions, Astronomy and Transfiguration. Then I'm taking Charms." She told Lily.

"Why did you transfer?" Lily asked

"It's complicated." Edith answered

The two girls fell into a slightly awkward silence. Edith could tell that if she ever needed to talk about back home, that Lily would be there no matter what.

"Edie!!" Someone yelled from behind her. She turned around quickly only to be barreled over by one very frazzled James Potter. Edith landed on the floor with James on top of her.

"Get off me you big oaf! Your crushing me!" She tried pushing him off her. He laughed at her weak attempts to get him off.

"It's not my fault that your elf sized and can't handle me." He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him. James picked himself and Edith off the floor. "Come play quidditch with me!" James grabbed her hand and attempted to drag her off the the quidditch pitch.

"James Potter. You stop running this instant. I have to go to class. I refuse to miss classes on the first day." She dug her feet into the ground forcing James to turn around with a huff.

"Edie! Please?" He pouted.

"Absolutely not. But, after dinner I'll play for as long as you want." She grinned when his face lit up.

"Deal." The two friends shook each others hands as if they just signed a contract.

Edith was trying to run to class as quickly as possible without falling. After her little meeting with James, she had run into Sirius who had proceeded to pick her up and run her in the complete opposite direction she had to be in, because he didn't want to walk to his class by himself. Edith practically threw herself into the chair.

"Ms. Gibson nice of you to join us." The professor said without turning around.

"It's no biggie. Thought I should grace with my presence for at least a lil' bit." The class snickered at her response.

Mr. Cooper turned around and Edith's jaw almost hit the floor. **He was gorgeous! **He had dirty blonde hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through, blue eyes that sparkled with a little mischeif, and from what Edith could see, a pretty decent body.

"Is this really how you want to start off the year?" He asked

"Of course, wouldn't want you getting the wrong impression." She grinned cheekily at him.

"Just sit down and take out your book." Mr. Cooper chuckled quietly at the cheeky girl in front of him. Teaching her, he could already tell, would be the highlight of his year. "Today class we will be learning how to make a corpeal patronus."

Defense Against the Dark Arts was definitely Edith's new favorite class.

Edith on the grass watching the clouds roll by... Daydreaming as usual.

"Look if it isn't Sirius' new mudblood." She heard someone sneer from behind her. She stood up quickly.

"Oh bugger off." She told the girl not wanting to deal with stupid Slytherin bigotry right now.

"Aw, is the ickle little girl scared?" The girl taunted.

"Of you? The only thing on you I'm scared of is that rat's nest you call hair!" Edie snapped at her.

"You little bitch. I'll teach you." The girl went to flourish her wand but, Edith was too fast.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted and watched as the girls wand flew all the way into the Quidditch stands. "Now go fetch, bitch." Edith hissed at her and made her way back into the castle.

Remus overheard some third years talking about a squabble between Edith and Bellatrix. So, he searched frantically for Edith.

"You told her to go fetch?" He chuckled when he found her.

"I think my exact words were 'go fetch bitch'" She giggled

"You have a death wish."

"Nope. That bitch couldn't touch me if she tried. She las lazy reflexes, you'd have to be a complete twat to not beat her in reaction time."

Sirius, James, and Peter had just had the worst Charms class ever! They had lost 75 house points. They were in for a verbal beating from Lily, and to top things off the entire Slytherin house had a vendetta against Edith for telling Bellatrix to go fetch. Once in the privacy of their common room the three of them had a good laugh about it.

Nothing exciting was happening and Edith was starting to get figety. She had looked everywhere for Lily and couldn't find her. She had asked everyone too. Well, in all actuality she had asked the five people sitting with her and looked around the common room. She was just to lazy to get up. The portrait swung open and in walked Lily. Edith rushed up and jumped on her.

"Lily!! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Edith exclaimed

"Yeah, she looked around the common room and then just whined about where you were." Sirius said laughing when Edith's expression grew indignant.

"I asked people where you were too." Edith smiled brightly.

"Yeah, the four of us." Remus chimed in.

"Will you two shut up?!" She growled at them playfully.

"Anyway, that is beyond the point, the point is Lily my darling, I want to go shopping in muggle London, right now, and you as my only female friend must accompany me." Edith giggled and plopped down on James' lap.

"No. We'll get in all kinds of trouble if we're caught." Lily looked deadpan.

"Please???" Edie pouted.

"No, we can go on a hogsmeade weekend where we're less likely to get caught." Lily smirked when the Marauders looked at her like she had five heads. "Oh bugger off you toerags! I'm not a complete bore."

"Oh Lily! I love you!" Edith beamed that he new friend had agree'd to her ridiculous plan. Edith suddenly had an idea and ran up to her dormroom. She search her muggle polariod. "Everyone! I want a picture!"

The six of them hugged eachother much to Lily dislike as Edith charmed the camera to magically take a picture. Lily jumped suddenly and slapped James just as the flash went off.

"Potter, your a complete asshole. How dare you try to grab my bum?!" She screamed at him and stormed up to her down. Edith looked at the picture. It caught them in the moment that completely captured who they were. Lily was slapping James, Sirius and Remus were kissing both of Edith's cheeks and Peter was, well Peter was being Peter. It was perfect. Edith sat by the common room window, smoking a cigarette and staring at the sky. Sirius grabbed the cigarette out of her hand and took a pull.

"Get your own." She told him.

"I'd much rather have yours." He smirked at her. "Are you ever going to tell us why you left America?" He asked, Edith's face completely change, she looked like she just saw someone get hit by a car.

"I don't see how it's relevant." She snapped and left.

The Marauders knew that, the day Edith told them why she left America would probably be one of the most heartbreaking days of their lives. If she ever told them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know this chapter is completely terrible. I'm sorry. I'll try harder on the next one and hopefully be a bit more prompt about updating. Thank you to everyone who reviews, reads, and keeps updated on this story it means the world to me. :]

xoxo,

grace.


	4. breathe me

"Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me"

_-breathe me by sia_

* * *

September was nearing a close and Edith's friends were no closer to finding out why she left America then they were the first day they met her. They knew that starting two weeks ago she started meeting with Dumbledore everyday for an hour and everytime she would come back shaking, take a nap, then wake up like nothing happened. It hurt them to watch her like this.

Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily had finally had enough of watching their friend be in this much pain. One night they snuck up to Dumbledore's office under James' invisibility cloak. They saw Edith curled up in a ball rocking back and forth.

"Please. Make it stop." She whimpered, pulling at her long brown hair. Madame Pomfrey stood next to Professor Dumbledore ready to administer a calming draught and various other potions at any moment.

The kids had never seen Dumbledore looking anything other then happy. Now he looked like he would rather die then be doing whatever he was doing to Edith.

Edith suddenly stopped shaking and look up at Dumbledore in an almost trance like state.

"I remember. I remember the whole thing." Dumbledore looked hopeful at Edith's words.

"Wait, we have some guests." Dumbledore looked the kids direction."Accio invisibility cloak," Dumbledore now held the invisibility cloak in his hands and the four young adults stood, completely visible, and in shock.

"We just wanted to find out what was wrong!" Lily cried

"We thought someone was hurting you." Sirius said shakily. Remus and James nodded in agreement.

"It's ok." Edith whispered. "You would find out eventually and I can't believe you guys went through this much trouble to make sure I was ok. I mean, Lily, you and James aren't even arguing." She laughed lightly and hugged all four of them.

"If you don't mind. I would like to hear what Ms. Gibson remembered." Dumbledore told them.

"Right. Of course." Edith took a shaky breath. "My mom and I were vacationing in Russia. She had saved up for at least a year. We never had very much money." Her voice quivered. "We went shopping in a little village outside of St. Petersburg. It was such a great day. We had stopped for lunch when the sky got really dark and this snake and skull thing appeared in the clouds. Then the town went completely dead, everyone stopped moving. These wizards with masks shot out of the clouds and started firing curses everywhere.I made my mom hide behind an overturned wagon and I ran out to try and fight. I fired every spell I knew. I took down a couple but, of course, my clumsy self. I tripped and fell, I looked up and saw one of the Wizards looking down on me. I knew he was going to kill me. He pointed his wand at me and said 'one less mudblood, no one will miss you.'" Edith was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. "He was laughing. Next thing, I knew there was a bright green light and a heavy weight fell on me. When I woke up, my mom's dead body was lying across me. She jumped infront of the killing curse to save me." Edith was trying to control her breathing. "The past two weeks, Dumbledore has been using memory charms to try and help me remember. But, it wasn't working. I could only remember my mom's body lying on top of me. So, before I left Madame Pomfrey would feed me a calming drought and a dreamless nap potion. So, that's why I've been the way I was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. But, I didn't want to remember when I didn't have to." Edith was immediately grabbed into a huge group hug.

"I know that was difficult for you, Ms. Gibson. But, it was very helpful. Now, you four will you please bring Ms. Gibson to get some hot cocoa. Yes, I'm aware the Great Hall is done feeding but, I'm sure Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin know an alternative." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again.

The five friends slowly made their way to the kitchens. Sirius was carrying Edith whispering comforting words in her ear. Lily and James had their arms around each other, Lily was almost as inconsolable as Edith was. Remus had taken charge of getting them to the kitchens. They came upon a portrait of a pear.

"Now what?" Edith asked Sirius. He grinned a little.

"Just watch." He told her. Remus reached out to touch the portrait with one finger and tickled the pear. The wall opened to a passageway leading to the kitchen.

"The pear is ticklish?" Edith giggled.

Remus had told the house elves to get them blankets and hot cocoa. He figured everyone would appreciate that seeing as it was chilly down in the kitchens. Lily and Edith huddled together under one blanket while the boys sat around them.

"My mom was my everything. She raised me by herself. Worked three jobs, just so we could live in a shitty two bedroom apartment above a corner store because she wanted me to have the best wizarding education. We used to spend an entire day down in St. Marks place in the thrift stores trying on outfits. She used to make these amazing brown sugar pancakes every sunday and we would sit on the floor and eat it with chopsticks. It was the most insane thing but, it was us." Edith sobbed into her hands. "She was the most amazing and inspirational person I have ever known and she's dead! Because of me!" She screamed and started pulling at her hair again. Sirius immediately pulled her into his chest to restrain her from hurting herself. She kept hitting him and screamed at him to let her go. Finally, she stopped and just cried. "I just want my mom back."

The group looked at eachother. This poor girl was so heartbroken. Other then Sirius, no one in the group had ever lost anyone close to them. Lily had a feeling that after this, Sirius and Edith's friendship would reach a whole new level of closeness. They both needed it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this one. I'm trying to slowly make Sirius and Edith's relationship evolve. I hope I got it out fast enough for you guys. Of course, I want to thank everyone for their support on this story!!!! It means the world.

Love,

Grace.


	5. photograph

"look at this photograph, everytime i see it makes me laugh"

_-photograph by nickelback_

* * *

Edith had never felt more conflicted in her life. She finally remembered what happened the day her mother died but, on the other hand, she finally remembered what happened that day her mother died. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of her mom dead flashed in her memory.

Edith sat awake in the common room looking through a photo album. The first picture she came across was a wizard photo and it was one of her favorites.

_A women with long dark red hair and her daughter_

_wore matching white sun dresses and were spinning around in circles_

_til they collapsed on to the daisy field in fits of laughter._

A tear rolled down Edith's cheek. She felt a comforting hand on her should and turned her head, her eyes locking with a pair of beautiful grey eyes.

"Sirius." Edith whispered, Sirius sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Is that her?" He asked pointing to the picture Edith had been looking to previously.

"Yeah, the whole album is just of the two of us. Will you look at them with me?" She pleaded with him, she wasn't sure she could handle looking through the whole album on her own, Sirius could only nod.

He watched as she began slowly flipping through the pages. The album was full of all sorts of things not just wizard pictures; but muggle photo's, ticket stubs, dried flowers, letters, and magazine cut outs. Edith would stop every few moments and explain what the important ones were, what they meant to her. She paused on one picture.

"This one is my favorite." She pointed to a muggle photo. It was black and white, Edith was sitting on a tree swing, her mother stood behind her. Edith's head was thrown back in laughter and her mother a a serene smile on her face. Sirius could almost feel the love radiating out of Edith's mother.

"What was your mothers name?" He asked

"Katherine. Katherine Rose." Edith had a faint smile on her face. Sirius' eyes fell on another picture. Edith's mother was standing on the beach, the water was lapping gently at her feet, her long red hair was blowing behind her, she had on a black sun dress that drastically contrasted with her alabaster skin. Her mother turned around to smile at the camera just as the sun set behind the water. The picture was enough to make Sirius want to cry. It was just beautiful.

"She was the most beautiful human being I've ever known." More tears rolled down Edith's cheeks.

The rest of the night as spent with Sirius and Edith looking through the remainder of the photo album. Edith had her head in Sirius' lap.

"You think that I'll stop feeling so empty?" She asked him

"It'll get better." He brushed her hair out of her, now bloodshot blue eyes.

"Don't let me down, Sirius." She whispered sleepily.

Edith fell asleep not to long after that leaving Sirius to contemplate everything. He looked down at her heart shaped face and realized it was the first time he had seen her look completely at peace.

The next morning Sirius was gently shaken awake by Lily and Remus.

"Prefect duties?" Sirius asked them, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how is she doing?" Lily asked looking at Edith who was still fast asleep with the photo album clutched tightly to her chest.

"She will be." Sirius said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it's short and took me forever to come out and I apologize for that. But, I started college last thursday and I'm in a little over my head. But, I appreciate everyone who's sticking by me. Thank you guys soo much!!!

xoxo,

grace.


End file.
